Waking Up
by Ayrpluto72
Summary: What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 1.**

_**DEMI**_

I stared at her as the car skidded into the rather wide gap in between us. She and I shared identical looks of panic.

I froze. I may have been cornered but she wasn't. I quickly mouthed my plea to her.

'Take Jared and Jamie and run!' I saw a few tears drip down Melanie's face as she grabbed the two boy's hands and ran away into the night, not looking back.

The seekers all started to approach me. I tried to remain calm as I gently ran my fingers over the small pistol in my jacket pocket. I wouldn't be able to kill them, but I would be able to kill myself.

I personally, would rather die a death that meant something than live not knowing who I used to be.

I stared over at where Melanie, Jared and Jamie had disappeared. I prayed that I was being a big enough distraction and that none of the seekers had noticed my twin sister, her boyfriend and my little brother, which after a second glance I realised none had.

It was a spilt second decision; I pulled my gun out of my pocket and held it facing them. I knew I wouldn't use it on them, but they didn't necessary know that.

I wanted to live. To be able to find Mel again and Jamie. Jared too. I grinned inwardly as I made a quick plan in my head. I was fast. However these seekers weren't.  
Raising the gun slightly, I pulled the trigger and the bullet roared upwards and into the sky, the loud bang echoing all around.

As they all took time to regain themselves, I grabbed my bag and sprinted away into the tall grass surrounding me. I heard their cries of protest as they chased after me. They wouldn't use their cars because they knew it would damage someone's property.

I kept running for what must have been a good hour and a half. Thank goodness I was in the athletics team back when there were no souls taking over the world. I finally stopped once I reached the end of the grass as I saw a desert. Even in the darkness, the heat was swelling and phenomenal. I managed to walk for another half hour, until my body crumpled from underneath me and I felt my eyes drooping before I saw no more.

_**MELANIE  
**_  
Jamie stared blankly at the wall in front of us in the little house we had found abandoned. Jared was raiding the cupboards to see what food they had left before they had abandoned the house. I however was doing the same as Jamie. We were both wallowing over our sister. We knew she was either dead or one of them. The gunshot just proved it.

Jared had finally came and sat with us. He stared at me and we all sat in an uncomfortable silence. He spoke up and turned to the two of us.

"I know it will hurt to hear her name, but I'm sure Demi is in a better place now. She either has no memory or she's up there watching us. Whatever one it is, she's safe." I didn't reply burning did process what he spoke to us. It had hurt me when he had said her name. I felt my heart ping if that was even possible. Jamie just stood up and walked out of the room and into another room which I presumed was a bedroom.

I stared down from the spot I had been staring at on the wall and at my wrist instead. The familiar colourful fabric greeted me like it had for almost four years now. It was our connection band as Jamie called it. To show how much we loved each other, her and I had made multi-coloured strips of fabric and wound them together until they resembled a semi decent bracelet.

I closed my eyes as I leaned against Jared's chest. I hated this feeling, I had felt it before when dad sent us away for our safety but it was even worse now.  
Mourning was definitely not my favourite.  
Demi was identical to me. Well apart from her hair. She had semi lighter hair, more dirty blonde than brown.

_**IAN  
**_  
I stared out as we rushed into the store. Grabbing all we would need, Kyle and I closed up the truck of the van before driving back.  
The radio was turned on as per usual. Instead of the peaceful songs, there was a semi urgent news report.

"There has been a sighting of a dangerous, armed human last night. We can confirm she had been travelling with a younger boy, an identical twin sister and another large boy. We can also confirm she is 17. She was roughly five foot eight and had long dirty blonde hair. Her eyes were a light hazel and she was wearing a brown hoodie, black jeans and worn out trainers. If you see anything please-" Kyle turned to radio off and shifted in his seat to face me. He smiled slightly.

"If they're reporting this here then she must be close around eh? Maybe we'll find her before they do?" I shook my head at him and he slumped back down in his seat. All Kyle had been looking for was an opportunity to go on a good man hunt. He just was bored with the same routine over and over again. Although I wouldn't admit it, I was too.

Maybe we would be allowed to have a quick look for this girl. Jeb probably wouldn't mind as long as we kept low and didn't give anything away. Besides, if she was out here in the desert, she was either going to die or be found by us.

Personally, I was hoping for it to be the other. You know, Kyle could do with a friend that's not me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 2. **

_**DEMI. **_

I walked through the desert after I got up for what must have been days. I had used up all my food supply that was in my bag and I only had one drop of water left but if the heat was to grow any stronger, I knew it would evaporate. I was looking for a place I had heard being rumoured by those seekers, almost like a safe zone. There were apparently others like me, human, there so I was engulfed with the thought of maybe finding Mel or Jamie or even Jared at the least. Jared and I weren't the best of friends.

Our personalities clashed a lot, mainly because of him thinking he was the leader of the group just because he was the oldest and a guy. Mel was the best at raids, Jared was the best at fighting, Jamie was the best at being hidden and I, well I was the best at running. I also was the one with the gun because quite frankly, it was my gun now. It's not like the seeker was going to ever need it anytime soon. If they even know how to shoot a gun I would be generally surprised.

I saw a quick shine of something out the corner of my eye. I quickly crouched down and dived into a bush weed scrub thing and peeked out. Just as I had presumed, a silver car that belong to the seekers that had been pursing Mel, Jared, Jamie and I for the past month had pulled up on the dirt track I had been walking on.

I looked for too long, and the Seeker spun around, their eyes meeting mine. I cautiously stood up and gulped. The seeker narrowed its eyes as it sped towards me. As the seeker reached me and went to grab for its spray, I pulled my arm back and punched him in the face. He stumbled and dropped his spray.

I took off in the opposite direction that I had been walking in, hoping for some miracle to stop the seeker. I was gaining lengths away from the seeker, mainly due to the fact my gun was in my bag so I couldn't reach it without slowly down. Not paying attention due to the fact I was about to be destroyed by some parasite, I stumbled over a large rock and fell, slicing my head across the gravel and stone. I quickly pulled my self up and looked back. The seeker had stopped running a good few hundred yards ago and was shaking their head while walking back towards their car.

I focused harder and saw him pulled out a phone and calling someone. I quickly took off again and soon disappeared out of his sight. It was once I found a tree and sat down in the shade of the tree I remembered my cut. I reached up to see how much blood was leaving my body from the wound.

Unlike what I had previously thought, there was more than one cut. I looked down at my hands and arms to see various long gashes that were also pouring with blood, but not as much as the one on my head. I felt my self get dizzy from the blood I was losing. I struggled to keep my eyes open but I knew I had to. I had to be alive for Mel and Jamie. I would find them not them finding my dead body. I couldn't do that to them.

Reaching down, I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and tied it around my head forming a fake bandage. I waited until dark before I started to walk again, feeling much better. I pulled off the makeshift bandage and found the bleeding had stopped. I looked down and saw the bleeding on my arms had stopped too.

I continued walking until I started to see black. I fell to the ground and saw no more again.

_**MEL. **_

I was so confused. I was sure I had killed myself but maybe not. I wasn't in control of my actions, but there was another voice in the head along with me. I knew what had happened.

I hadn't died in time, they had got to me and I had been used and had a soul inserted into me. My body and me, I'm just going to say I from now on, was sitting in a grey room with this blonde seeker interrogating me.

"Wonderer, please look into her memories and see if you know anything." I felt my memories flash through my head and I panicked. I sent out a plea to Wonderer.

'Please don't tell her about them.' She found Jamie, Jared and Demi.

"She wasn't alone. There was three others. Her brother Jamie, her boyfriend Jared and her twin sister Demi."

I tried to scream but nothing came out. I sent another thought to Wonderer.

'I hate you.'

The seeker smiled at us and told the other seeker in the room she had found his subject.

"We know the two boys aren't with the other girl. We've already got people looking for the boys but the girl is the one who we've reported across the radio. Go get her." The male seeker nodded and I panicked.

They can't take Demi! But didn't they already have her?

Wonderer spoke up. "Melanie thought you already had her or bag she killed her self." The seeker turned to us.

"She escaped. We've been tracking her. She's been found and we should have her in by tomorrow." The seeker laughed slightly evilly. "A set of twins that have so much information is something we aren't passing up."

I felt all the hope drain from me. Not Demi. Not her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 3. **

**THREE WEEKS LATER. **

_**DEMI. **_

I felt a rough pair of hands shaking me. I looked up to see the face of a man who looked to be in his late fifties.

He quickly shined a flashlight in my eyes to make sure I was human. My eyes were still adjusting to the light so I couldn't recognise any of them yet.

I groaned. I wasn't out for long was I? It had been the 5th when I passed out I guess. I rubbed my eyes as I spoke.

"What is today's date?" I hoped I could trust them, they were humans after all. My vision was almost adjusted but it still had a black patch where the light had been shone into my eyes.

The old man gave a light chuckle. "It's the 29th Demi!" I froze and looked up. I had been passed out for just over 3 weeks?! That's not possible! How did I survive?

I contemplated for a second before realisation hit me. The man knew my name. I looked back up at him and grinned when I saw who it was.

"UNCLE JEB!" I yelled and jumped on to him. He smiled and hugged me back. He lifted his bag and shotgun off the ground and I picked up my backpack before following after him as he started to walk away.

We started to talk. "Have you heard anything from Mel?" I exclaimed and he paused, glanced at me and continued walking before answering.

"No. Nothing from Mel." He sounded weird. Like he was hiding something from me. I shrugged it off, maybe it was just me. I hadn't seen him in a long time so maybe that was just it.

We continued walking before he reached a semi hole in the ground. He quickly slid in and motioned for me to come join him. I did as I said and found myself in a set of tunnel that had been in the hard sandy rock of what seemed to be a mountain. I gasped in awe. Uncle Jeb turned to look at me and smiled.

He paused and turned to me. "You have to promise me something before I can let you into the place where we all are okay Demi?" I nodded awkwardly and I smiled slightly but I was very confused.

"No matter what is about to happen, you won't do anything drastic." I promised him and raised an eyebrow but said no more. I couldn't shrug it off this time. He was not telling me about something important. As we walked through various tunnels I voiced my previous thoughts.

"Is this a mountain?" Uncle Jeb laughs but shook his head. The noise echoed and I found myself smiling.

"It's an old extinct volcano. Be warned though, the water flow is so rapid no one can survive if you fall in." I listened carefully and thanked him for warning me in advance. I guess they've had trouble with it before.

As we walked, I was lost in thought of where Mel, Jared and Jamie were. I hoped they had kept themselves safe like Mel had promised me. If anything happened to them, I swear to anything that's important that I wouldn't be able to handle it.

As we reached the end of the tunnel, we entered a large area that looked like a sort of courtyard idea. There were various rooms or houses I guess, sprouting off the side. Someone called out and everyone gathered in there.

"JEB! Why was she out?!" I was even more confused. Shouldn't they be happy to see me?

Soon a good fifty to seventy odd people were in the area. I heard a short commotion as the large crowd began to part.

I blinked a few times to make sure what I was seeing was true and I wasn't just imagining things.

Face red from barging through everyone and running to reach the front, was a boy. His light brown hair and brown eyes were so familiar I almost collapsed into tears right then. Everyone went quiet as they watched the two of us.

He took a few timid steps to towards me, before I felt a grin creep onto my face and he launched himself at me. I hugged him for dear life and he did the same for me in return.

Once we pulled away, a hand was lightly placed on my little brother's shoulder. I looked up and smiled at the face of Jared. Jamie grinned at both of us.

Jared and I shared a really quick and awakes hug before I noticed the person that I really wanted to see was nowhere to be found.

Everyone and I mean everyone felt the atmosphere change and saw my face drop slightly.

"Where is Mel?" Everyone started to clear off to give the four of us a little privacy.

Jared and Jeb shared a look and Jamie looked down at his feet.

"Mel's gone." Jared said a little too harshly before turning and trudging away sulkily and wallowing in self-pity.

I felt my heart crumble. Did he mean she was dead? Jeb placed a hand on my shoulder as Jamie was guided away by one of the onlookers.

I turned to stare at my uncle, tears brimming the edges of my eyes and threatening to fall out. Jeb lightly grabbed my wrist and walked me down into a different set of tunnels. We passed various young men Jared's age and they all have me slightly confused glances. I just glared back at them.

Once we reached a final tunnel, two boys stopped us. They looked reasonably identical except one had a slightly crooked nose. The other was slightly smaller but not by much. They stared Jeb down.

"Are you sure this is wise?" The one with the crooked nose asked slightly angry. I raised an eyebrow at his tone and Jeb nodded.

"It's better now than later." They both nodded and Jeb motioned for me to enter the small room.

I pulled a confused face. "Aren't you coming too?"

Jeb shook his head. "Sorry kiddo, this is something you need to do on your own. Be very careful okay?" I nodded and cautiously entered the room. I had a quick look about. It looks more like a prison cell.

My eyes snapped on to the cell's inhabitant. Her brown hair fell similar to mine on her shoulders expect slightly shorter. Her clothes were slightly ripped and her face was slightly dirty but I all the same recognised her. She hadn't opened her eyes but as soon I spoke her name she looked up.

"Mel?" Instead of her brown eyes, I was greeted with the reflecting silver of the souls.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. **

_**DEMI. **_

I froze and backed up slightly. She couldn't have been taken. It all suddenly made sense to me. Jeb said he hadn't made contact with Mel because this was not Mel. It was her body but not her soul.

Jared had said Mel was gone and now I knew what he had meant. This, this thing had taken over my twin sister's mind and she would never be coming back.

Mel- it- started to walk towards me. I narrowed my eyes before I spoke harshly.

"Who are you?!" It looked down slightly before sitting back down and sighing.

"They call me Wonderer. But I'm guessing you know me as Mel?" It said and I stared at it for a moment before quickly walked outside to where the two boys and Jeb were.

"Can you like give us more space? Like can you just leave this tunnel, I'll be fine." They were hesitant at first but eventually left for me. I walked back into the room and stared at Wonderer who was in my sister's body.

She-I guess- looked back up at me. I knew Mel wouldn't have given up without a fight, so I had a gut feeling that she was still there. Knowing Mel she would have told Wonderer not to tell anyone in fear of them killing Wonderer for accusations of lying.

I smirked as I walked over. Wonderer gave me a slightly panicked look and I just smirked even more. This was a part of the plan.

"I was meant to be here a few minutes earlier but I was too busy making out with Mel's boyfriend Jared." Just like I had hoped, Wonderer's hand whipped right up and slapped me across the face. She gasped at what she had done and started to panic.

"I'm very sorry! I do not know what overcame me!" I just laughed and she stopped talking.

"Hey Mel."

"You know?"

"Only Mel would slap me fore saying that!"

I pulled Wonderer into a hug. She tensed up at first but soon relaxed into the hug.

"I'm not going to let them lay a finger on you. I don't care if you're a soul, you have my sister in there and if they hurt you they hurt Mel."

I promised I would be back in a second. I walked out the tunnel and over to the boys and Jeb.

"So here's what is going to happen okay? And you better listen to me because this is my twin we are talking about and I'm not messing around." They all gulped and nodded. I was very intimidating when I wanted to be.

"No-one lays a finger on Wanda." They all raised an eyebrow at my shortening of the name but I cut them off. "She is allowed to be like the rest of us and have all the same rights. But I know you will only agree on certain terms, so she will be with me at all times." Hesitantly they agreed to it. I smirked and walked back inside.

Wanda was sitting staring into the distance. We heard a yell from just outside the room and we both shot up. I heard another angry shout and I saw one of the two boys loading up a gun and walking towards us. I started yelling at him as he tried to aim for Wanda, but I did the first thing that came into my mind so I pulled my fist back and punched him right in the nose. He fell to the ground clutching his nose and I quickly dissembled his gun.

Jeb, Jared and the other boy heard the noise and quickly ran in. I stared them down. They all stare at the sight in front of them.

"I was serious about the no finger laying rule." They all nodded and Jeb decided to take Wanda on a tour while Jared pulled me to the side.

He stared at me. "What?"

"How can you tolerate it? It killed your sister." I glared at him.

"Look Jared. You know how when you first met Mel she slapped you because you kissed her?" He nodded confused. "I told Wanda I kissed you and I received a famous Mel slap. Only she would have reacted that way and Wanda was confused as to why she had done it." It took Jared a second to realise it but he clicked on.

"Mel's still there!" I nodded and we hugged. The two other boys coughed as they weren't listening but only saw our embrace. I guess they thought we were like getting together or something I don't even know.

The decent one held his hand out for me to shake. "Hi, I'm Ian." I shook his hand. "And that jerk is my brother Kyle. I'm gonna just borrow Jared so Kyle can apologise." Ian dragged Jared out of the tunnel and left me with Kyle.

"Look I'm sorry. I just got reminded of what happened to my old best friend and I freaked." I accepted his apology and he was surprised.

I smiled slightly at him.

I recognised him but I wasn't sure where from. He stared back at me and we searched each other's faces of a while.

"Hey! I know you!" He sudden exclaimed and I realised it too. He was the ice-cream kid! I had once gone to get an ice-cream before the whole invasion when we were visiting Jeb and he had bought me an ice cream because he said a pretty girl like me should be bought only the best. We had been together that summer. As Mel, Jamie and I had stayed for a month or so, we had blossomed in a relationship.

We both spoke the memory and started laughing. I reached around my neck and pulled out the black string that held the small bird charm on the end. He did the same as I saw his charm which was a silver shark tooth. We both grinned.

"I've not taken it off since the whole invasion." We both spoke at the same time before laughing. He started to get up from the ground.

I was leaning against the wall and as I helped him up from the floor, he tripped and his body stumbled forward, ending pressed up against mine, with his arms of either side of my head. I felt my heart speed up at how close we were.

He was very good looking and although he was a bit of a jerk, I still didn't push him away. It reminded me of the old times. When we were together before I went home.

He moved a stray hair out from my eye and leaned in.

Before I knew it, his lips had captured mine and we were kissing. I smiled into the kiss, it was now exactly like that summer, apart from the whole souls thing going on.

A cough made up jump apart and Jared and Ian stood there looking disgusted.

"Well that escalated quickly." Jared mumbled as the four of us made our way to find Wanda and Jeb.

Unknown to us at the time, Jamie had heard mine and Jared's conversation and he too knew his sister was really alive.

He had also heard mine and Kyle's conversation. Jamie knew more than anyone wanted to tell him but that was his greatest asset.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary - What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**AN- I have not read the book yet. **

**Chapter 5. **

**_JAMIE_****. **

So Mel was still in there? My sister was still with us! I guess I'll tolerate Wanda then. I feel bad for her, getting yelled at by everyone when it wasn't really her fault.

But why didn't we ever know about Kyle and Demi. I mean yeah, we knew it was someone but I was sure that when Mel came, he would have noticed her because they are identical twins? I guess he was just too angry to look properly at Mel.

I wish everyone would stop treating me like a little kid. I'm not. I can do stuff myself. I don't always need protecting and the only people who have ever not treated me like an infant is Mel and Demi. I may not have Mel completely but I do have her and I guess I can take that.

I've decided I'm going to confront Demi to tell her I know Mel is in Wanda. I want to prove I'm not stupid but I'll do it later. I think Demi is with Wanda and Mel.

I got up and started to leave my little room/house thing. I've been living on my once ever since Jared and I arrived here. Jared had a room closer to the exit so it was more accessible for raiding.

Another thing I wasn't aloud.

**_KYLE_**.

I followed Demi as we walked with Jared and Ian. Demi's and my fingers were intertwined and she was gently leading me through the dark, with Jared at the front and Ian behind Jared. We were trailing along at the back, occasionally getting glances from my brother. I smiled at Demi as we finally made it out of the tunnels and into the crop fields.

We all made our way over to where Jeb was showing Mel how to crop the wheat. Demi was looking around in fascination, I had forgot she only just got here. She seemed so at home but I guess the saying the home is where the heart is applies here due to the fact that her family is here.

Demi and I overtook Jared and Ian as they paused to tie their shoelaces as they came undone. Mine were done up tight as were Demi's.

Demi stood beside Wanda and everyone stopped and stared at them. I almost gasped in awe. No-one had been given the time before to actually appreciate how alike they were. Given the fact, Demi's hair was lighter and that she didn't have the ring of silver around her eyes, they looked like clones.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Everyone averted their gaze and Wanda relaxed slightly. Jeb winks eat his niece and she smiled back.

Jeb spoke up as Ian and Jared reached us all. "Look, we need to go on another raid tonight. Jared, Ian and Kyle are you okay to go? We're down on one tonight as he got caught." The three of us nodded. Demi placed her hand on her uncles arm.

"I can go too." Everyone immediately said no.

"Look, you can't protect yourself." Jared spoke rather harshly and Demi stared at him before pulling a small pistol out her pocket. Jared's eyes widened.

"Remember what happened last time Howe." Demi glared at him and everyone turned to look at him. Wanda seemed lost in thought before she smiled slightly. I'm not too sure what that was about.

I originally wanted to kill Wanda, but I found out now that I wouldn't be able to. She looked too much like Demi. I would like be killing Demi then and that's not going to happen.

Jeb nodded. "Fine. Demi's going too." I wasn't too happy with her coming to be in danger but I'm not one of those crazy overprotective boyfriends who won't let their girlfriend move incase of danger.

We left Demi with Jeb and Wanda as we all went to get changed into something more suitable. Demi was already wearing clothes good enough for raiding so she was fine.

**_DEMI_**.

I turned to Jeb. "Right, so you've got to hear me out."

Jeb raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Go on."

I took a deep breath and lightly held on to Wanda's hand.

"Mel is still there. I know it sounds crazy bu-" I was cut off by Jeb.

"Okay." Wanda and I shared surprised looks.

"So you believe me?" Jeb smiled and nodded.

"I knew it the second she turned up." I blinked a few times before saying goodbye and walked away to go get ready for the raid. Wanda called out my name and I turned around.

"Mel says good luck." I grinned.

"You tell her I say thanks!" I jogged off to the exit of the volcano where Jared, Ian and Kyle were waiting with the two vans. Ian threw me a pair of sunglasses. I nodded as I knew why.

I hopped into the van with Ian as Jared and Kyle were in the other. Ian and I had a pleasant conversation as we followed behind their van.

"Ian told us about that summer a few years ago. I remember you now." I nodded. I had remembered him too, he was there sometimes.

We drove chatting away about what Mel and I used to get up to as kids. He told me that he had once broken Kyle's nose when Kyle told Jeb he was better than everyone.

I laughed and he laughed too.

After a good twenty minutes, we pulled up at the store. Of course we would have to be quick and swift to try not to attract any attention. The guards had just left and like we had expected because everyone was so trusting, the door was unlocked.

Kyle went in first with Jared as Ian and I stayed keeping watch. Like promised, Jared and Kyle were quick and no attention was drawn. Or so we thought anyway.

As Ian and I closed the trunk of the truck and we were about to get back in, four silver cars sped towards us and parked. Ian and I shared a glance. Jared and Kyle who had already started to drive away gave us a panicked look but I sent them a quick look telling to keep going.

The car doors opened and my heart dropped. It was the male seeker who had been following me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary - What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 6. **

**_JARED_****. **

Kyle and I laughed as we started our truck's engine. We always got a good adrenaline rush out of our raids. We hadn't been ever caught on a night time raid and I was glad. We heard Ian and Demi close the truck up so we started to drive. I heard a skid and we both quickly checked the wing mirrors.

Four of the silver cars that belonged to the seekers had turned up and Ian and Demi were still there. Ian however, was slightly hidden from them by the position he was in. His sunglasses were on, but Demi's weren't. She turned to us and her look told me what I had to do. I continued driving with Kyle yelling at me to stop. I clenched the wheel tighter.

"Kyle, this is Demi. She'll get your brother out of there with no problem." I spoke confidently but I wasn't too sure anymore. She was good at it before but I don't know if she'll outsmart them.

I knew Demi had her gun as did Ian but we all knew neither of them could actually shoot someone. Well apart from themselves if it came to it.

I hoped for Mel's sake and everyone else's that they both made it back. This was our worst raid ever.

**_DEMI_**.

I checked to see Ian and he had his sunglasses on. The male seeker smirked and walked towards me.

"You've been running for so long." His blonde hair was gelled up like normal and his white suit was giving me a headache. I swallowed.

"Demi Stryder. Your sister is gone. You're going to join her." He paused and looked at Ian.

Demi quickly made a plan. She couldn't be saved, but Ian could.

"There's no point in checking him. He's one of you. I kidnapped him and was going to kill him once I got back to my hut." This was obviously all a lie. Everyone turned to look at Ian who still had his sunglasses on over his eyes. Ian stared at me and he carefully nodded.

The seeker sighed and turned to Ian. "You may now take your vehicle and leave. We are very sorry for your traumatic experience and we would like to wish you the best in life." Ian thanked him, shot me one lasts glance before he got into the truck and drove off the way the others went.

I gulped and turned to the seeker. He laughed and I was handcuffed and taken to the silver car. They sat me in the back before driving me to the place where I was sure they were going to insert me with one of them. In no time, it was light and we had arrived at the headquarters of the seekers. A large group of seekers gathered as I was lead in, all of them smiling cruelly at me. Well, to them it was a nice smile but I didn't see it that way.

I was first lead to a grey concrete room where another seeker with long blonde hair stood waiting on me to sit down. She smirked.

"We finally got you here. Before we insert a soul into you, we need to find a few things out." I gulped.

"Where is Wonderer, the soul who was placed into the body of your twin sister Melanie Stryder." I blinked a few times but ignored her. I wasn't going to put my family in danger.

She realised that they were going to get nothing out of me. I was again lead through the building until I reached a room that reminded me of doc's room back at the resistance. It was much cleaner though as they obvious had more resources than us.

I was placed on to the chair and I saw them pull out a silver ball thing. They carefully opened it and my body froze. What were those things? So that's what Wanda really looks like. I blinked a few times again. The doctor stared at me and the woman spoke up.

"Don't put her to sleep. Make sure it doesn't hurt, but I want to see her change." My thoughts were going wild.

Melanie had only just found me. Jamie needed me more than ever with not having his other sister around. But then again she was, I just hadn't told him yet but I was certain he had figured it out by now. I imagined everyone's reactions back at camp when they found out I was gone.

I pictured everyone coming over to help move the raided items. Kyle collapsing against a wall and sobbing into the shirt of Jared who was also crying. Everyone froze as they realised there was only one van.

I pictured Jeb asking what happened and the two crying boys explaining they weren't sure if we escaped.

And then, hopefully, the van would come into sight and everyone filled with hope as Ian hops out of the truck.

The hope would have faded soon after when he too slouched onto the ground crying over the loss of Demi. I could see the look on Jamie's face as he is the first of my two siblings to come see what was happening.

"Where is Demi?" He would have said, realisation in his voice. Jeb would have shaken his head and he would have stood frozen.

Mel and Wanda's reaction killed me. I knew Mel so well, I almost felt her reaction. She would have screamed and cried before running away to a secluded area. I knew Wanda would just do the same. They didn't really get a choice.

I felt a tear pour from my eye as I felt something entering my neck. I felt a push in my mind and I knew that this was it. This was the soul who was trying to takeover me. Maybe I'd just disappear. That would sure be better than what Mel was going through. I blinked and the pushing grew a bit more stronger. It was starting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary - What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 7.**

**_JARED_**.

Kyle and I drove into the entrance of the volcano not speaking. We were sure by now they were gone.

Kyle was in pieces. He kept crying and occasionally would stare intently at his gun. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Everyone needed him. Especially with his brother gone.

We parked the car and a few people came to help unload but stopped when they realised there was only one van. Jeb came running out just as Kyle and I slid down the wall, both of us in fits of tears. Demi and Ian were gone for all we knew. They could be dead or even worse, they could be souls. I explained it all to Jeb through my tears. Wanda and Jamie had heard the commotion. A few people warned them to come over but they did anyway. Jamie spoke the words everyone didn't want to say.

"Did Demi and Ian get taken?" I looked up and nodded. Wanda or Mel I wasn't sure who was in control right now screamed out and I think everyone's heart clenched at the heart breaking noise.

Jeb pointed something out and everyone was silent. The other van was pulling up beside us now and we all started to smile! Demi had done it! I froze when Ian like literally fell out of the van crying his heart out. Kyle quickly rushed to his side and hugged him but was soon saddened by the fact Demi was not with him. Jamie launched at me and started crying into my shirt and soon everyone was crying. Demi hasn't even been here for a day.

I guess you really don't know how much time you have. There's so many things we had to tell her about our survival and now we will never get the chance.

Kyle just walked away to his and Ian's house. I'm guessing it was too much for him again. Wanda ran away, probably to go to the cell we had originally given her. She of course had moved in with Jamie and Demi but she used the cell to be alone.

Jamie and I stayed in that position until it was light. As soon as the light reached us, Jamie asks did he could talk to me about it all. I hesitantly agreed.

"Would it be painless? You know becoming one?" I was stumped. I didn't know how to answer that question. I didn't need to though. A figure loomed over us and answered for us.

"It doesn't. It's the memories that hurt." We looked up and Wanda sat beside us.

We all spent the next few hours sitting there, hoping Demi's last few moments were peaceful.

**_DEMI_**.

Wait. I could fight it couldn't I? If I let it turn me, then I could fight the soul like Mel did. I knew it was weak, it was so slow and not very controlling. I was still in control of my body. My eyes had turned into the reflective ones, but I had a master plan that better work. If it didn't I'd probably die.

It was my only chance at getting back to everyone. If I could make it back there to just comfort them I would. As the blonde seeker lead me to a room she asked what my name was. I did a bit of quick thinking.

"Dementia." The seeker nodded and sent me into the room.

"Try to see what you can find out about your host. We will be back in the morning." I nodded and closed the door, turning the lock as it closed. I could hear the soul begging me to let it be in control but I ignored it. I walked over to the bathroom. I might feel bad for this another day, but right now it was for the sake of my family. They needed me more than this soul did. I pleaded with the soul.

'Look, you've lived for so long. Please let me let you die. You'll be able to be yourself then and not need to take anyone's body.' The soul agreed pretty quick and I was surprised.

'When you've see what I have, dying is a miracle.' I nodded and lifted the small, sharp grey knife I had found in the kitchen area. I carefully sliced the cut on my neck and winced as I did so. I ignored the pain and I felt the soul glide out of my neck and land in the sink. It looked a bit like a flower other than the fact it was covered in blood. The voice in my head was gone.

I looked up into the mirror. My eyes were back to their original brown. I sighed. That ruined a huge part of the plan. I rummaged around in the cupboard until I was surprised at what I found. I was the healing spray I had hoped for and sprayed it on my wounds but I also found a small case. I opened it and it was a pair of contact lenses that looked exactly like the souls eyes. I grinned there was a note tucked inside.

Dear whoever is reading this,

If you are a human and are trying not to be caught please use these. I've been working on them for a while but I can't wear them, the seekers are almost here. Good luck.

They hadn't signed the letter. I guess they didn't have enough time. I was confused as why the seekers hasn't seen them, but going back over to the mirror I slipped them on to my eyes. I had used coloured contacts before, way before the invasion for a Halloween party but that didn't matter now.

Looking out of the peephole I saw the seeker making sure I didn't try to escape. I walked out side and asked the seeker if I could go for a walk to clear my head. She agreed and told me to always stay in control of Demi. I almost laughed but held it in. I made it down to the river when I found a car. Quickly opening the door as there were no locks, I put on my seatbelt and started the engine. I laughed as I drove towards the resistance. Wow, that whole plan backfired for them didn't it? I took a deep breath. Jamie and Mel here I come.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 8. **

**_JARED_**.

I was on lookout duty today. Of course nothing actually ever seems to happen but just my luck, it would happen today. I saw the silver glint and I focused the binoculars on it. Just like I had panicked, it was a seekers car. I quickly sprinted down as fast as I could.

"SEEKER!" I yelled alerting everyone. Jeb, Kyle and Ian hurried over to me and we all grabbed our guns before walking outside to remove the seeker before it brought friends.

The car pulled up where we normally kept the vans and everyone else hid. Jamie was with Wanda and I knew I had to kill the seeker for them. Just as the door swung open, Kyle dropped his gun in astonishment.

Her long dirty blonde hair was just the same as it was before, her clothing also the same. She smiled at us before we noticed her eyes.

They weren't brown. They were blue with the reflective ring around them. This wasn't our Demi. We all turned to each other and shook our heads. Although we let Wanda stay, we knew it would be different. We all raised our guns but I knew that only Jeb would be able to take the shot.

Demi- or whatever it was now- raised its hands and smiled at us.

"Guys it's just me." Jeb let out a swear word before pulling the trigger on his gun. The bang startled everyone and they all came out from their houses.

It fell to the ground, the bullet in its shoulder causing the blood to drip down Demi's old clothing. We all just stood and stared at it. A light squeal was heard and we all turned our heads to see Wanda shoving her way through the crowd and before we could stop her she was on the ground beside the thing that resembled Demi.

Wanda stared at it for a moment.

"Mel says you're an idiot and should make better plans. And I agree too." Everyone stared at Wanda as she helped the creature up. It passed out and she made Kyle carry it to Doc's makeshift hospital.

I felt my temper rise. Why was Wanda helping it?

Once we reached the room, Wanda turned to face us.

"So basically, she's not a soul." We all protested about how we saw the ring around her eyes. Wanda shook her head and motioned us over. She lightly forced open its eyes and pointed to the ring.

"Watch." She took her thin and finger and pulled a piece of plastic away from each of the eyes.

We were confused until she passed up them.

I was the first to click on.

"Coloured contact lenses! How did she get these?" Wanda shrugged.

Jeb groaned. "Oh my god I just shot my niece." Everyone had a light chuckle as Doc tried to remove the bullet. He managed to take it out and seal the cut, but it left a ragged line. Wanda then noticed the bag I was holding.

"Open that." I emptied the contents on to the small metal table and Wanda sighs snappily before picking up a metal tube. Kyle stepped in front of her and separating her from Demi.

"You are not using that on her." He almost growled. Wanda raised an eyebrow.

"Trust me." She pushed him lightly out the way and sprayed the full can over the cut. The scar disappeared and it was almost invisible. Everyone gasped in awe.

"Okay so maybe I shouldn't have tried to stop you." Kyle joked around and we all laughed. Doc shoved us all out the room including Wanda.

"She needs rest. I'll let you know if she wakes." We all awkwardly walked away. Jeb went to explain it to everyone. Jamie saw us and he ran over to me and Wanda.

"Did you kill Demi?" We shook our heads.

"She was wearing contact to avoid being caught. She's still human somehow." Wanda answered and Jamie cheered. We all laughed and went to go and cut some crops.

**_DEMI_**.

I stopped the car in the entrance and saw Kyle, Ian, Jared and Jeb with their guns pointed towards the car. I smiled and took a deep breath. Oh crap, I hadn't taken the lenses out. Eh, it's fine. I'll just tell them I'm me and they should believe me I guess.

Okay that's a horrible plan but is the best I can think of.

I opened the door and stepped out. They all raised their guns towards me. I knew they wouldn't be able to shoot me just like they hadn't been able to shoot Wanda.

I raised my hands up and smiled. "Guys, it's just me!" I grinned and they all lowered their guns slightly. I guess I felt the bullet before I heard it. It lodged into my shoulder and I fell to the ground.

Okay so maybe they were able to shoot me suddenly. Darn these contacts. I knew I should have taken them out. I was losing blood quick and I knew it.

I heard a squeal and a few brief seconds passed before Mel's- sorry Wanda's face appeared above mine. She stared at me for a second before shaking her head.

"Mel says you're an idiot and should make better plans." She smiled warmly at me. "I agreed too." She added as an afterthought.

I grinned. Of course Mel and Wanda would know I wasn't a soul. It was probably because Wanda was a soul and Mel knew me like a math teacher knows math.

The second she helped me up, I felt dizzy and I stumbled before once again falling and seeing no more.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary - What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 9.**

**_DEMI_**.

I expected the pain to hit me the second I opened my eyes, but surprisingly no pain came. I sat up and noticed I was in Doc's office again. I looked down at my shoulder and saw the wound was completely gone even though I'm pretty sure I got shot.

Maybe I was dreaming and this whole invasions was fake. Wait. No I'm in docs office. I've already noticed that before eugh.

I swung my legs to the side of the chair and was about to get up when doc walked in a smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Thanks doc!" He just laughed.

"Oh your uncle is wanting to talk to you. Mainly just to apologise for shooting you." I narrowed my eyes.

"That was him? Ugh I hoped it was Jared so I could punch him." Doc just laughed and ushered me out his hospital room.

I walked aimlessly through the caverns until I heard a few yells for help. Taking off running which I probably shouldn't do but did anyway, I reached the yells. Wanda was holding on to Kyle's hand as he was almost being dragged away by the water current. I helped Wanda pull him up and I stared at the two.

"What happened here?" They both awkwardly started to laugh.

"Kyle gave me a fright for a laugh and I slipped and we both fell into the water." I stared at them for a moment before shaking my head and walking away. I was also laughing because they hadn't realised it was me as they weren't paying attention.

I walked up to the room I shared with Jamie. I opened the door and his eyes met mine.

"Hey bro!" He laughed happily and launched himself on to me. We fell over and out of the house and just lay there on the floor laughing.

I heard a few sets of footsteps approaching. We looked up to see Jared, Ian and a wet Wanda and a wet Kyle looking down at us.

"Surprise!" I joked and Kyle lifted me up before crashing his lips to mine. I kissed him back and wrapped my fingers in his hair. He smiled into the kiss. Like last time, Ian's awkward cough broke us apart.

We all stood awkwardly before I heard Uncle Jeb walking over.

"Demi! I AM SORRY FOR SHOOTING YOU." He yelled and I laughed and shrugged it off. He nodded and then walked away.

"Well then." Jared spoke before everyone slowly walked away. Kyle took my head and we walked outside.

"I'm on lookout duty now but seeing as you have the rest of the week off you can come with me." I nodded and we made our way to the top of the hill and sat down behind the bush. He gave me a set of binoculars and we looked around. Something caught my eye and I pointed it out to Kyle.

"Kyle, look over there!" I whispered and pointed in the direction of the silver bikes.

We used our binoculars to zoom up and focus better.

"That's the seeker who is always after me and the female one is the one who is after Wanda!" He sighed and we stared at them until they finally continued on past twenty minutes later.

I wasn't aloud to go on the next raid just incase. When they came back they did say there were no seekers but you never know. Who's to say that was just luck?

The days flew by. The sights of the two seekers were growing and they because more frequent. I had a feeling they knew I was around here, as was Wanda. They had lost two souls that had important information to them.

I guess by now they would have figured out I had taken the soul out my body somehow. I guess I must have been the only person ever. I hadn't got round to telling everyone about that yet. I wasn't sure how to tell them.

It's not like I could just go over and say "Oh I forgot to tell you, I had a soul inside of me but managed to cut it out!". No, that wouldn't work well or go down well.

I decided to tell Kyle first. He was the least likely to try to shot me mainly because we were dating.

I walked away from the spot where I had been sitting and over to Kyle's room. I smiled as I knocked. He let me in and I sat against the wall, him sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Look, I need to tell you something and you must promise not to freak okay?" He nodded and I took a deep breath before I began my story.

"Well, so when I was taken, they did put a soul into me." Kyle's eyes grew wide and I turned around to show him the barely visible scar on my neck.

He narrowed his eyes.

"But I was still in control. The soul had been dying anyway. I was more powerful so I spoke to it like Mel can with Wanda." He had found out about that last week as had everyone.

"So I managed to cut it out. I'm not sure how but basically it removed itself after I cut my neck again."

Kyle got up from the floor and I quickly got up too. He walked over to me and wrapped me into a strong hug. I started to lightly cry as he soothed me.

Just then, Ian, Jared and Wanda came in laughing. They all stopped once they saw me. I wasn't too pleased about telling them right then, but I did. I could tell they were all shocked but Wanda just hugged me. I don't think she knew what to do for once.

I smiled at them all as I stopped crying.

A few days passed. I had grown a lot closer to Wanda since I told them about the whole soul ordeal.

There's somethings that you grow close because of, and this was one of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 10**

**DEMI**

I held my breath as I hear their confessions from the other side of the closed door. If I had been in there with them, it's funny how their facades would be so different than they are now. So they have been lying to me this whole time? Even Jamie and Wanda, the ones I was closest too. I felt the tears spring to my eyes and I heard them all slowly shuffling towards the door. I took a deep breath and walked back out to the watching post on top of the volcano. It wasn't my turn but I decided to be kind and give the lad out there a break. He looked really tired and it would help me to keep my mind off everything I had just heard.

I was still in partial shock. Why were they hiding how they all really felt when they were around me? I wasn't so bothered about Jared or Ian, but Kyle, Jamie and Wanda really broke me. I was Jamie's sister for goodness sake but he still agreed with them all? Wanda had agreed and even input a few comments here and again. Kyle though, he seemed to almost be the joint chairman with Jared on the subject, which was me.

I mumbled a good night to the man who was on look out, it was about to start getting light in a few hours as it was almost morning. Maybe Ian hadn't really cared when he had left me with the seekers. Maybe they had all decided that giving me to them was a great plan and I spent a good few hours thinking all of the thoughts I thought I would never have. My trust issues came back again.

I had always had trust issues up until Mel and I were twelve, before I just decided to relax and just not tell people things unless it felt right. I had never really had to think about how wrong an idea that was until now.

I guess the part that really hurt was the words they used. It was the way they worded the whole topic, like I was some kind of animal that they all had to deal with. I sighed as I stared out through the binoculars. It was already starting to get light and I hadn't really been paying much attention to anything other than my thoughts.

I should probably stop doing that. Make a mental note and stick it up in plain view so that I can remember that the male seeker or the female one could be sneaking up on me and I wouldn't know because my mind was elsewhere.

Although I didn't want to see them right now, it would be horrible if I slipped up and killed the last of the human race. Not like I was in the mood to care right now but it was for the best.

One of the other guys came up, and although he offered to take offer, I suggested we just watched together. He agreed because he realised I needed to have space to think out in the open. We sat in silence the whole time, our eyes peering out through the binoculars as we scanned the roads. I was about to head back inside to get some sleep when the familiar flash caught my eye.

I felt my blood start to pump faster as I saw the silver gleam of the motorbike the male seeker seemed to be using. He stopped about a mile away but I knew his eyesight was immaculate. The guy beside me went to stand up. I held on to his arm lightly and whispered to him.

"Look, it's a dodgy idea, but the seeker is after me. I'll run over in that way so he follows me and you go warn everyone to hide." He gave me a panicked look and I shook my head.

"I'll be fine. I'm always fine." He nodded and I put down my binoculars before taking a deep breath and slowly standing up. The seeker's eyes latched onto mine and I knew he had seen me.

I took a deep breath and ignoring the slight dulled pain from my shoulder in where the bullet had been, I sprinted away from the volcano. Just like I had hoped, when I turned my head back, he was behind me and I felt my heart beat quicken as I realised he was quicker than me.

I quickly glanced back up at the volcano as I pushed myself further and I could just make out the brown hair of Wanda. I sighed and urged myself to go just a bit faster, so that Jamie wouldn't lose his other sister.

I had definitely caused everyone too much trouble. Maybe it was for the best that I was doing this right now. I don't know wither it was the memories from earlier, the pain I had brought, the sadness I had caused or the thought of keeping my family safe that made me start to slow down. If they caught me, I would be used to find them all, but if I managed to kill myself now, the memories would be gone and everyone would be safe again.

I tripped as I started to slow, and I fell over and rolled onto my back. I heard a light chuckle and looked up into the blue eyes of the seeker. He must have only been a few years older than me and I only just realised it. I saw the gun hung from the belt he wore.

So this was it. I had thought I was going to die before but this was much more painful because I knew I was definitely going to die. It was for the best. Even though they may not have actually loved me like I had loved them, I would die for them.

And that was exactly what I was doing here. I swung my leg around and knocked the seeker to the ground. I lunged at him and we wrestled for the gun before I heard the shot. I looked down and I saw the blood pool growing. I gulped, that was a lot of blood.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 11. **

**_IAN_**.

I sat on the wooden chair as everyone else exchanged glances. Jamie, Jared, Wanda and Kyle all gathered around me as we sat discussing Demi.

"We can't just let her stay here." Jared finally spoke after a while. I stared at him and Kyle's jaw clenched. Wanda looked like she was having a conversation with Mel, but then again she probably was. She had told me about that a few days ago when Jamie confronted us all about it. Since then we promised Jamie whenever we all got together to discuss something he would be aloud to come and join us.

I slightly dazed away from the topic they were discussing as I stared at Wanda and sighed. It wasn't Melanie's body that I found attractive, it was just Wanda's personality and how she always knew what to say. I smiled slightly as I pictured her laughing as we all played tig with Jamie the other day.

I tuned back into the conversation.

"But she's my sister." Jamie protested and I realised I missed something.

"Jamie. She's bringing the seekers closer to us every second. We all know that it's her they are after and if we just manage to get her to maybe move on and see if she can find anymore humans anywhere, the seekers will leave with her." Everyone contemplated it for a moment. We didn't really want to make Demi leave but Jared had a point. Kyle sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

I could tell he was slowly moving over to Jared's opinion. If the seekers came, there's a chance he could lose me and although he loved Demi or I guess he did anyway, he couldn't live without me. To Kyle, losing me wasn't an option.

But then again, to me, losing Kyle wasn't an option either. I needed him to live like I needed air. I don't know what I would do without him.

We all eventually agreed we needed Demi to leave for a while so that everyone would be safe. Wanda had her eyebrows scrunched together in concentration and I knew her and Melanie were arguing. This wasn't really that rare though, they clashed on a lot of stuff.

We all started to get up and move to the door, but I froze slightly as I thought I heard footsteps but there was no one there. We all just shrugged it off and went to find Jeb. Maybe he could make us see a little light.

Wanda's eyebrows suddenly went back to normal and I felt my self smile as I knew she was in peace even if it was for only a minute or so.

Wow, I was actually falling in love with a soul. But then again, I just see her as human now I guess.

**_KYLE_**.

I sighed. I didn't agree with Jared but if I agreed I could get out of that meeting quicker. As we passed the tunnel leading up to the lookout, the man who was meant to be on watch strolled out and we stared at him. He shrugged.

"A volunteer took over my shift tonight." We all nodded and without questioning continued walking. It wasn't really too rare, it was just not something people normally jumped at the chance to do. We all headed to our rooms to get some sleep before the cropping we would be doing tomorrow. Of course, Wanda was in with Jamie, I shared a room with Ian and Jared had a room to himself. Jamie used to be in the same room as Jared but due to the age difference and Jamie not needing to be woken during the night they separated rooms.

Demi shared a room with Jamie and Wanda too, but she had only got to sleep there like for a week due to all the madness surrounding her. I really did love her.

I hadn't told her yet, I was waiting for a moment when it just felt right and I had a feeling it would be soon! I realised I loved her the second we had to drive away from her and Ian at that raid the other night. I had kept going over scenarios in my head and I was silently panicking.

I think Jared knew though. My hands had grown sweaty but anyway, I really did love Demi.

It must have been about 5am in the morning when someone came and shook me and Ian awake. I opened on eye to see it was Jamie, looking slightly confused.

"What's up bud?" I asked sleepily, sitting up slightly. He sighed and sat down beside me.

"Demi was the one who took over the watch last night. Why would she do that?" I shrugged. I guess the kid was confused as to why she just hasn't been sleeping a lot. I have a theory she can't sleep for too long just out of paranoia.

Ian and I just decided to get dressed and head down to breakfast. By the time we got there, Wanda and Jared were there too also with Jamie.

One of the guys walked away and mumbled something about taking over from the night shift watcher and he waddled away to take over from Demi. Surprisingly Demi never came down. We thought maybe she was just really enjoying doing nothing or she was talking to the guy. I shrugged it off again, Demi was probably just having a friendly conversation. A few hours passed and although there was no sight of Demi, we did hear the man come running back down into where everyone was and yelling.

"SEEKER! I COULDN'T STOP HER, THE GIRL, SHE SAID SHE WOULD CAUSS A DISTRACTION." Everyone was suddenly on their feet. Only I seemed to know who he was talking about and I took off towards the look out spot with Wanda right on my heels followed by Jamie.

We reached the spot and saw Demi being chased around by the seeker. She tripped over what must have been a stump or something but she fell and landed on her back. The seeker reached her and we could see her eyeing his belt. I noticed the black gun attached to it and I took a deep breath. Ian and Jared were out my now and I watched as Demi and the seeker wrestled over the gun.

I heard the bang of the bullet being released and I saw the red blood seeping out from one of the two bodies. I went to run forward and be beside Demi but Ian and Jared held me back. Although I was mad at the time, I thanked them afterwards from stopping me from giving us all away.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does. **

**Chapter 12. **

**_DEMI_**.

I stared down at the blood on my fingers. The seeker stared at me as he also took a look at the blood around us. He smirked at me.

I felt sick with all the blood surrounding us. I closed my eyes for a moment to avoid the sight of blood.

He started cackling. "You've lost Demi Stryder. I've alerted the teams, they'll be here before you can leave. I have done my job even if I had to die for it." He spluttered out the last few words, and then with a dramatic sigh, his eyes rolled backwards into his head and his body was suddenly limp as his heart beat stopped.

I leaned back before collapsing on to my back. I had killed him. Well, he technically killed himself because it was him who had pulled the trigger but it was me who had caused him to.

I carefully regained myself before I stood up. I could see Ian, Jared, Kyle, Jamie and Wanda all standing stared anxiously at me and I felt my stomach erupt into butterflies. I didn't want to go back to them yet, not until I found out what their problem was.

I guess they were fine with me now because the seekers dead but I knew that wasn't the case.

I felt a wind blow over he top of me and I ducked as a helicopter landed beside me.

Oh god, I forgot about the seekers threat. I was going to make a break for it, when a few of their fancy silver cars sped over the hill and surrounded me. I quickly looked over to where everyone had been standing and I saw Jared and Ian holding back Kyle who appeared to be screaming and trying to get to me.

I felt a pang in my chest. I quickly turned back around before I gave them away. The helicopter doors opened and surprise, the blonde woman seeker who was out to get Wanda came out with a grin on her face.

She smirked at me. "Seeing as we can't seem to tame you, we have a much better idea for you." I didn't want to have to betray my sister and my brother.

I saw the gun on the ground and for the second time today, I lunged for the gun. I was quicker and took them by surprise.

I grabbed the gun and held it up to my throat. The woman seeker raised her eyebrow.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. Especially as your little brother is watching isn't he?" I gulped. Had she seen them or was she trying to get me to reveal my hiding spot?

She reached her palm out and I hesitated for a moment before I placed the gun into her palm. I could about feel everyone's confusion who hadn't heard what she had said.

Two of the other seekers came towards me and instead of using sleep on me, they slipped a pair of silver handcuffs onto my wrists.

I took in a deep breath as I was shoved into the back of the helicopter.

As we passed, I quickly spotted my brother, Wanda, Kyle, Ian and Jared hiding partially under the bush.

I forced myself to look away after seeing Jamie's heartbroken look. He had now officially lost both of his sisters.

About thirty minutes and a highly awkward helicopter ride later, we arrived at not the seeker HQ but a small house. It was highly modern but I knew there was something off about this. The blonde seeker led me up to the front door and she knocked politely. We stood for a few seconds before the door was opened and a man with jet black hair stood with a blonde woman.

They all shared a nod before my handcuffs were taken off and I was brought into the house by the couple. The seeker told them if I was any trouble to take me to where they worked. They thanked her and she left.

I gulped. What was even happening? The second the cars all pulled away and the helicopter flew away, the woman and man grew huge smiles.

"You're human." She stated, her voice a bit more down to earth than I expected.

I nodded awkwardly. The man grinned before they led me to the kitchen and passed me a sandwich. They talked to me while I ate.

"We thought you were all gone." I shrugged. She laughed lightly and he continued.

"We'll take our contacts out later, don't you worry." I rolled my eyes before I clicked on to his words.

My head snapped up and they were grinning at me. My mouth opened slightly and I pointed at them both speechless.

"They've not noticed?" The couple shook their heads and I laughed.

"Because everyone is so trusting they just believe us. So I'm highly sorry about what has happened." I shrugged it off.

"As long as I eventually get back to my family and friends, it's all good." They both seemed to sit up straighter.

"There's more?" I nodded. I grinned.

"That's what I had thought too! There's a whole load of us, we live in an extinct volcano that my uncle Jeb found. But everyone's human! Minus my sister." I mumbled the last part but they caught on.

"What happened to your sister?" The man asked confused.

I explained the whole Melanie being alive in Wanda thing and they were shocked. They told me that no one had ever done that before. I felt proud. My sister the unique one.

"I'm afraid we won't be able to leave for a few months, we need to act like you've changed and that we need to pretend to move." I felt saddened knowing my family would be worried but I let it go. At least I would get to see them eventually!

So over those months that I spent there, I grew to love Bill and Jeanie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 13. **

**_KYLE. _**

Seven months. It's been seven months since we last saw Demi and I haven't uttered a word since then. Everyone has tried to get me to talk but I'm having none of it.

Demi was my best friend not just my girlfriend. I need her more than anyone and that's saying something considering the people that sentence competes with.

I just want my Demi back.

**_DEMI_**.

The female seeker had stopped coming to check up on us a few months ago and no one ever contacted me, Jeanie or Bill since.

So it had came to the day, when today we would go missing and wouldn't come back.

Bill was going to be driving his huge jeep and I had managed to ask them if we could bring only food and they had agreed. We of course brought some clothes too.

We pulled away from the house and I couldn't stop the grin on my face from growing wider. The couple chuckled at me as we all put our shades on. I directed them as much as I remembered and I guessed a bit but I didn't tell them that.

We drove for an hour or so until I saw the familiar route. I pointed to the track over Bills shoulder and he laughed at my excitement before we turned down it. As Jeanie and Bill took in the surroundings, I looked up at the right moment to catch the guy who was on look out yelling down the whole telling everyone a car was pulling up outside.

Jeanie and Bill decided they would introduce themselves first as we wanted to surprise them all.

As the car stopped outside the entrance to the tunnel, various members came out. I was surprised to see no Jared, Kyle or Jamie. Wanda wasn't there either but Ian was. Only Ian and Jeb and a few other men had came out.

I gulped. Maybe I had affected them more than I thought. I quickly looked in the mirror just before Jeanie and Bill got out. I looked slightly different. My dirty blonde hair was much longer now, reaching just below the middle of my back.

Jeanie and Bill stepped out the car. Jeb raised his gun at them and I tried not to snigger.

Jeanie and Bill pulled off their sunglasses and showed them their eyes. Everyone relaxed as Jeanie and Bill talked to Jeb.

Eventually, Ian asked the question I had been waiting for.

"But how did you find us?" Jeanie and Bill turned around as I hopped out of the jeep, taking my sunglasses off as I walked over.

"I may have told them." Ian stood in shock but Jeb grabbed me into one of his famous none crushing hugs. Ian soon almost pounced on me, lifting me up and twirling me around. I laughed and we all decided to give everyone a fright.

Ian pulled out an old bandana from his pocket and tied it around my eyes. Although our plan was a tad bit mean, it would be funny.

Jeanie and Bill walked ahead with Jeb and everyone else as Ian picked me up bridal style and carried me in because I was complaining about having to walk the stairs.

Once we got into the general area where all the rooms led off from, people started to gather round.

I couldn't see them obviously because of the bandana but I heard them. Jeb told everyone to shoo apart from a few people who I presumed where Jared, Kyle, Jamie and Wanda.

Ian sat me back on my feet and I stood behind him so they couldn't see me properly. Ian sighed.

"So yeah. We found this thing outside with those two new humans." He took the bandana of my head and moved aside so they all could see me.

I barely had time to look at them all before Kyle had tackled me to the floor and was hugging me tightly. He eventually stood up and we hugged, my head resting against him chest.

"Oh god, Demi, I've missed you so much!" I was confused about why everyone looked surprised but I ignored it. Kyle quickly kissed me but he was shoved out the way by a boy who was about my height. It took me a second to realise it was Jamie.

"Wow! Lil' bro, you've grown!" He laughed and we hugged. Jared and I had an awkward hug as we never really got along that well.

I turned to face Wanda. She looked just like Mel, mainly because she was in Mel's body I guess.

She grinned at me. I smiled back.

The small girl beside Wanda also grinned at me. I was confused. Who was she?

She had eyes like Wanda with black hair. She smiled brightly at me and I was sure she looked a bit like Wanda.

"So did you get all nice too and came here when I was gone?" She giggled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Wanda." She said and I laughed but stopped when I realised she was benign serious.

My eyes travelled to who I knew was Wanda but I was mistaken. Her eyes were brown.

That wasn't Wanda. Oh my god.

It couldn't be! BUT IT WAS! It was her. She was back just like she had promised me before we had been separated almost a year and a half ago. Everyone laughed as I realised it.

She took a step towards me, before I screamed and jumped on top of her. We hugged for what must have been ages and I started to cry as did she.

"Mel! Oh my god! It's you!" I said still crying and as we broke apart I turned to Wanda.

"What?" They explained it all to me and I smiled widely at them.

Everyone was back! Jared walked over beside my twin sister and found his arm over her shoulders.

I groaned and everyone laughed.

"UGH!" Jared and Mel glared at me but everyone still laughed.

Ian walked over to Wanda and pecked her on the cheek and also wrapped an arm around her.

I raised an eyebrow. "WHAT IS GOING ON?" I rolled my eyes as everyone laughed again.

I felt a weight on my shoulders and looked up to see Kyle grinning at me. I grinned back.

So that was my happy ever after.

No, I'm joking, my story is far from over. Because surprisingly my life could get more crazy and dangerous.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 14. **

**_DEMI_****. **

So it's been an hour since I got back and I've not really done much.

I was sitting in front of Jamie as Ian, Mel, Kyle and Jared were out on a raid while Wanda was helping to do some washing or something.

Jamie was explaining everything that had happened since I had been taken away by the seekers again.

So basically, the reason the female seeker stopped checking up on us was because they had taken the soul out of her body and sent it away.

Jamie told me all about what they had done with Wanda and how she was originally going to die but they managed to find a body that needed a soul to live and put her in it.

I was happy they didn't have to kill anyone as was everyone I guess.

I remembered everyone's confused look when Kyle was talking to me. Jamie sighed awkwardly.

I raised an eyebrow and pushed him on.

"So basically, since you got taken away and Kyle saw it happen, he was em well..." Jamie trailed off and I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Jamie." I said in a strict tone and he sighed again.

"He stopped talking and he never smiled. We all had to keep an eye on him just incase." I was shocked.

Kyle O'Shea, my Kyle, hadn't talked for seven months? Is that even possible for him?

I thanked Jamie and told him I was going outside for a walk around the volcano. I was greeted with welcome backs from many people I knew or recognised. There were a few hellos from people who I had never met but I still said hello back. A smile goes a long way.

Jeb nodded as I strolled outside of the cave, but as I passed him I noticed his hand press a medium sized object into my hand and I smiled to myself before thanking him.

I slipped my old pistol into my back pocket, as it was now procedure to carry them around just incase. According to Jamie, they started it the day after I had been taken.

I walked a good mile or two before I found a nice part of the volcano where I could see everything. It was kind of like a cliff edge and I laughed to myself. My legs dangled over the edge but I wouldn't be able to fall because of the angle.

I spent a few hours up there I presumed by my timekeeping skills which, if I must say, are very good. I was staring over the horizon as I went over the past year or so in my head when I caught sight of two large jeeps in the distance. Once they got closer and I could see the people in them, I waved and one of them parked before someone got out and then it continued on.

It took them about thirty minutes, but they eventually made it up to where I was sitting. Kyle smiled at me as he lay down beside me. We were both now lying on our backs looking up into the sky which was getting darker as it was almost five o'clock.

As the stars came out, Kyle and I sat in a comfortable silence, with him pulling my body close to his to keep our warmth and also to be closer together. As we watched, I broke the silence.

"Jamie told me about what happened to you when I was gone." I saw Kyle in the corner of my eye scrunch up his eyebrows slightly like he didn't want to remember.

"It's okay. I missed you a lot to, I only got through every day by reminding myself that I would be able to see you soon. Jeanie and Bill were great but I had no-one to really talk to." Kyle nodded and he didn't say anything, but he stood up and helped me up.

As we walked back down, our conversation grew from being quiet to being just like before I was taken, in which he would joke about and I would laugh and tease him. In the hour or so it took to get back to the entrance, I noticed a huge difference in him since earlier. It was like I was the only one who could get him to remember who he really was and I liked that.

In fact, I loved that. I smiled.

It wasn't just that I loved. I loved the way his hair is always perfectly tousled, the way he sling his sunglasses over his eyes like he's always done it his whole life, the way he laughs when I make a mistake or a horrible joke, the way he treats Jamie like he's a man not a boy. The way he grins at me when no-one else is looking, the sparkle in his eyes, the straight line of his teeth, heck I even loved his crooked nose and how he always made jokes about it.

I loved the way he would made sure I always had enough food and if I didn't he would offer me some of his, how his chuckles sent chills down my spine and his voice. When it was rough, dry, smooth or just when he's woken up, it was perfect to me.

In fact, I hadn't really had much time to think it over recently, but now I have I know exactly how I feel about Kyle.

I loved him. I am hopelessly in love with Kyle O'Shea.

And I think he loved me back too and after if what everything Jamie told me is true, then I know he does.

I stopped him before we reached the entrance and he raised an eyebrow. I took a deep breath.

"So, you don't need to feel obliged to say it back but yeah, so Kyle O'Shea, I am hopelessly in love with you." He stood and stared shocked at me for a moment before his face broke into a hug grin. He picked me up and spun me around before pecking me lightly on the kiss.

He hugged me again and whispered into my ear.

"Well, I guess that's helpful because I am also hopelessly in love with you, Demi Stryder." We laughed and kissed before we walked back into the volcano.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary - What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does.**

**Chapter 15. **

**_DEMI_**.

As we walked back into the volcano, Kyle and I chatted and laughed loudly as we strolled in.

Kyle's hand was wrapped around mine and they swung back and forth happily. I was leaning into his side slightly and we smiled at each other.

To say people were giving us weird looks was probably the understatement of the year.

Some people were genuinely coming out of their rooms and staring shocked at us as we walked by. I'm not really too sure what that was all about but I presume it was because Kyle was laughing and talking and smiling now whereas he hadn't been for the past seven months, give or take a few days.

We both ignored everyone but occasionally we would smile and say hello to the odd person, like Doc or Jeb.

We walked into the dining room and saw Jared, Wanda, Ian, Mel and Jamie already sitting together at a table and eating their portion of the pizza Wanda had got us.

I had been informed that they did still do raids but normally due to Wanda being a soul, she would just go to the shop with maybe one or two others who would wait in the car while she got everything.

I smiled at them and they all waved at Kyle and I as the two of us went to collect our portions of pizza. We sat down side by side and everyone groaned as we smiled at each other again. Jamie was the loudest.

"Ugh! You make me feel sick." I ruffled his hair and he tried to dodge my hand. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his food while we all laughed at him.

Mel and Wanda started to discuss something about the soap so I decided not to get involved with that boring conversation. I looked around to see Jared and Jamie in a conversation about some pasta they had last week. I rolled my eyes, of course they would be talking about food.

I turned my head to see if Ian and Kyle were talking and surprise surprise they were. I sat awake fly until Ian invited me into his and Kyle's conversation.

"So Demi, how've you been over these past months?" I smiled at him but shook my head.

"That's a story for another day." I stood up and laughed at all of their confused faces. I winked before placing my plate in the sink and walking off to find Jeb.

He had told me he desperately needed to speak to me when it was possible so I guessed now was okay.

I headed towards the cornfield to find him and a few others closing over the mirrors for the night. I jogged over to him and he laughed when he saw me.

"Demi!" I smiled at him and I handed my gun back and he laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, there has been a change of rooming since you've been away." I raised an eyebrow.

Oh no.

"So basically as Mel and Jared are a couple again," I shuddered and he chuckled, "They now share a room as does Ian and Wanda. Jamie was in with Kyle but now Jamie has a room to himself." I raised an eyebrow. Why did Jamie move?

Jeb noticed my confusion expression. He laughed and gave me directions to my new room or whatever he called it.

I glared at him before taking my gun back and sashaying away because I was too cool for Jeb.

He laughed at me and I rolled my eyes.

Once I finally made it to the room I hoped Jeb had gave me directions for, I moved the door to one side. I walked in and smiled before someone covered my eyes from behind. I panicked and reached for my gun in my back pocket. They got it first and took it out before laughing.

I rolled my eyes once I recognised the laugh.

"KYLE!" I yelled smacking him with my hand on his stomach. He laughed. I rolled my eyes again.

"So why are you here?" It was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Duh, for a smart girl you're not really that logical."

It took me a minute or two to piece together the events.

"Wait, so do I share a room with you now?" I said, the excitement growing. This was basically him asking me to move in.

He nodded and I flung my arms around his neck before laughing. He picked me up and spun me around.

Once he sat me down, Jared and Mel suddenly appeared from the door and smiled at us. I smiled at Mel but narrowed my eyes at Jared. He coughed awkwardly and Mel glared lightly at me and I shrugged. Kyle just laughed through it all and flung his arm over my shoulders. I grinned at him.

We all laughed and Jared and Kyle suddenly got serious and nodded to each other. Jared reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, throwing it to Kyle before he left with a highly confused Mel.

Once I turned back around to see Kyle, it took a moment for me to realise where he was. He was at my feet, one knee keeping him balanced and the small black box was in his hands. I gulped.

"Kyle, I don't think-" he cut me off with a laugh. He grinned at me.

"It's not an engagement ring. It's a promise ring."

I smiled deeply.

"What are you promising?" I asked him teasingly and he stood up before walking to me.

"To love you for ever. To protect you when you need protecting. And to always be here." I smiled and put the band of silver on my finger and laughed before kissing him lightly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary – What if Melanie Stryder had a twin sister? When she gets separated from Jared, Jamie and Melanie, what does she do? Maybe she'll meet them again, but for now, she's on the run. Oh and there's a seeker trying to find her and he won't stop until he does. **

**Chapter 16. **

**_DEMI_****. **

I laughed as Kyle dragged me into the games room, purposely letting the light glint off the band of silver, that was shaped like the infinity sign, on my finger and bounce across the room.

I knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get them all to see the ring and to show it off, in true Kyle fashion. Even Jared and Ian weren't as shallow as him but I guess that's one of those reasons why I loved him. It's the pointless things that count most of the time I guess, like the way he pronounced things and other bits and bobs.

We laughed as we clung on to each other grinning widely.

No-one really paid much attention to us as they were all discussing something or another, however all of them stopped as Wanda let out a squeal. Ian, always jumping to conclusions, got up and started to panic.

"What? What's wrong?" Kyle started laughing at him and everyone turned to glare at him. The boys still didn't notice the ring but Mel did, and she sure didn't look too pleased about it.

I gulped and I felt Kyle's hand squeeze mine as Mel got up and stormed towards us. Grabbing Kyle's ear, she tugged him angrily outside. By this point, Jared and Ian were in hysterics but Wanda seemed pretty worried.

We all quickly followed behind the two as Mel pulled him into the open space. Jeb and Jamie were also overlooking everything and were also stifling laughs.

Once Mel had dragged Kyle to an open spot she released her death grip on his ear causing him to stumble forward slightly. Once he turned around and opened his mouth to yell at her, Mel acted fast.

Bringing her right hand up, she curled her fingers in a tight ball before slamming her fist into his jaw and sending him on to the ground.

He groaned and immediately I was at his side and leaning down beside him. Everyone had gathered around now and Wanda had calmed Mel down. Mel had a slightly smug look on her face and I narrowed my eyes slightly at her. She just smiled back.

"What the hell Melanie?" I spat out helping Kyle to sit up. Mel just glared at Kyle. Everyone started in between the three of us. Wanda had a look of realisation on her face, she had seen the ring earlier and also because she had been in Mel's mind for a good few months, she probably knew what she was thinking or at least along the lines of it.

"You're getting married." Everyone froze and looked down to see the ring on my finger. Jamie took a step forward with an angry expression before he was stopped by the noise.

Our laughter. And by our, I mean Kyle and mine's laughter. We looked at each other and started to almost howl with laughter.

Ian rolled his eyes. "They've finally lost it." He huffed and Jared agreed with him. Once we had finally pulled ourselves together, Kyle spoke.

"It's a promise ring, not an engagement ring." Everyone loosened up and Melanie stood awkwardly.

After a long silence, she grunted.

"You deserved that punch anyway." And with those words hanging in the air, she turned away and walked back to the games room. Jared and Ian started cackling but were soon shut up by a smack on the head from Jeb.

We all headed back into the games room and Jamie suggested we all had a game of football.

Mel mumbled something about having to go back outside even though we only just got in. She was happily quietened though when Jamie mentioned she would play.

Wanda was sitting out as she was the only person who would be a reasonable referee even if Ian was on one team.

Of course, Kyle and I were on the same team as were Jared and Mel. We got Ian and they got Jamie.

Obviously, our team was going to win (which we did) due to the fact Kyle and Ian were both on it. I was pretty good too as Ian and I had a good friendship and Kyle and I knew each other perfectly.

Jeb had been watching for a while, mainly just so he could yell insults at us with us not being able to retaliate as we would then lose the game.

We played until the light was fading and then headed into the kitchens to get our dinner. The boys had removed their shirts and I guessed it was for two reasons.

The first being they were all sweaty and warm, the second being they were trying to show off. Mel and I rolled our eyes at them as did Wanda.

Once we had finally all been given our food and had sat at a table, our conversation turned to casual stuff. So by casual, I meant things no-one was uptight about, for example Wanda was telling us a story.

"And so, the See Weeds didn't need to speak-" I half listened to the story, the see weeds weren't my favourite. My ears tuned out until Jamie's voice perked up.

"So when's the next raid?" Jamie asked and everyone shrugged. Of course Jamie would bring up a raid that he might hopefully have the chance of going on.

They had only just got back after all. We would probably last a month or at least three weeks, depending on wether any more new people joined us. We all laughed and chatted away like normal before our conversation was interrupted by the thudding of running footsteps approaching the dining room. All of us shared confused looks and quick got up.

One of the men on watch ran in, his face all red and sweaty from his sprint up the tunnel. He searched the room until his eyes locked on to Jeb's.

"Jeb, there's a girl outside." Jeb nodded and motioned for us to follow him. We were the ones who did the whole procedures now a days because Doc preferred Wanda doing them.

Once we got down to the entrance, the man quickly lead us over to where the girl was sitting on a rock. I expected her eyes to reflect the silver band, but they didn't. Jared and Mel were the last ones to get down from the tunnel. As Jeb went over to the girl, she looked up at us all.

Her black hair fell to her shoulders and her eyes sparkled against the gas light. She smiled warmly at us all before her smiled turned into a shocked one when her eyes met Jared's. His face wore the same expression.

He let go of Mel's hand before he engulfed the girl in a bear hug. Everyone stared on confused before Jared pulled away.

He grinned at us. "Guys, meet Brianne."


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17. **

**_DEMI_**.

We all stared at Jared and the girl, Brianne, so she was apparently called in shock.

If I had been expecting anything, it wouldn't have been that, that's for sure. I guess that's what everyone thought when I turned up at first then. Except i got shot but that's not the point here.

I was the first to walk over to the girl. She had long brown, almost black, hair similar to Jared's and they both had the same eyes. She was the same height as me and had a large smile resting on her lips.

I recognised her but I didn't know where from. We stared at each other for a good few minutes before our mouths both formed shapes of realisation.

"How did you make it out?"

"I could ask you the same!"

Everyone looked back and forth of us, as we stared looking astonished at each other.

"Just luck I guess, same cant be said for you." I said and she laughed.

So basically, Brianne and I had met while I was with Bill and Jeanie. She too was human but wore contacts however she wasn't able to leave with us as she too was under witness by a seeker.

She quickly explained to me how she got here.

"The seeker gave me my last checkup and I got out of there the second I could. I had 'borrowed' one of the old dude's trackers, you know the one who was keeping an eye on me?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, I put it on the jeep so I could follow when need be. I hitched hiked most of the way here but I'm all good."

We explained our full story to everyone and Jared thanked me for being helpful to her when we had been taken. I shrugged it off, it's not like I knew she was his sister.

Brianne was welcomed in and everyone headed back but I wanted to see where this tracker was, as if we hadn't have spotted it then who knows who might be following us.

I reached the jeep and looked around the body to see any signs of a tracker. I couldn't find any, so as a last resort I slid under the car to check below the jeep.

Bingo, I thought.

Attached to the bottom was a small black box with a flashing red light on the side. I laughed to myself before reaching to take the box off, however just before my fingers clasped around the object, my left foot which was hanging out from under the car was jolted by a sharp impact.

I sucked in a deep breath of air and I gripped on to the box as whatever had hit me dragged me out from under the car. I blinked to adjust from the light and found myself in a situation.

I was lucky we had parked the jeep not in the caves or with anything else because these people were not humans. I was panicking but tried to stay calm.

I quickly slipped the black box into my pocket and after that I completely forgot about it. I should have been paying more attention, the car beside me was the flashy sports car that is a seekers car.

I think what panicked me most however was just who the seeker was. It was him.

My seeker. The one who was supposedly dead. The blonde haired, blue eyed one who I was pretty sure had died because of me.

He laughed at my confused expression.

"They didn't tell you did they? After the bullet hit me, I was taken straight to hospital and now I'm perfectly fine. I got there before I died."

I ran a hand over my face and his companion reached into their pocket producing a metal cylinder. I started to struggle as the blonde seeker pinned my arms down and his partner moved closer with the spray.

I felt the whoosh of air as the substance was released into the air around my face. I tried not to breath it in but he flicked me in the side, causing me to open my mouth thus make me breath it in.

I blinked a few times as the two laughed, then all I can remember is darkness.

**_MELANIE_**.

We all joked about as we sat at the top of the old volcano with Brianne as Kyle asked where Demi was.

I felt bad for not realising she wasn't here but knowing her she would be sleeping. We all shrugged until Jeb came rushing out of the volcano and pushed us all down to the ground. We all ducked low, something must be happening.

He passed Ian binoculars but refused to let anyone else see minus Jared. I found this weird but I understood why afterwards.

We couldn't see much but we all saw the silver helicopter take off and head towards the city. Ian passed the binoculars back and motioned for Jeb to explain.

"I'm not sure how, why, or who just did that but I'm so sorry." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was Demi they took. She was out in the open for too long."

I blinked a few times. It's a shame we lost someone else because no-one deserv- wait. Demi.

No.

No, it couldn't be. Not my Demi. Not again.

I felt the tears before I saw them. I fell into Jared's arms in floods of tears, as Kyle got up and ran into the volcano, his brother chasing after him to make sure he didn't do anything too irrational.

Wanda was hugging Jamie and Brianne didn't know what to do.

I looked up and sighed. Why Demi? Why?


End file.
